Émplina
History Émplina is spoken in de Kingdom of Dagonaut. It is quite closely related to the old language of Unoa, although Émplina is evolved much more so only the roots of the words are related to the Unoan ones. It belongs to the same family as the language of Eviellan and Modern Unoan, but each of these three languages is very different from the other ones. Dialects Émplina has three dialects: the Southern Dialect/River Dialect, the Northern Dialect/Town Dialect and the Mountain Dialect. The River Dialect is a bit related to the language of Eviellan, the Mountain Dialect is most clearly related to Modern Unoan and the Northern Dialect is the language that is officially used by the government and is commonly seen as "the real Émplina". Writing system Émplina uses the Latin alphabet, with some slight changes. Notes: A and E are long, except for when it is in the last syllable of a word in front of a consonant. Á en É are always long, even if they're in the last syllable of a word followed by a consonant. O, I and U can also have accents on them, but as they aren't as commonly used as Á and É and À and È, so they're not implemented into the alphabet. Grammar Nouns Émplina uses noun cases: nominative, accusative, genitive, dative and vocative. The first group of case declension is for the feminin nouns ending in -a. Example word: Isla (=middle, centre) Definite article: "ían" The second group of case declension is for the feminin nouns ending in -im. Example word: Arnim (=horse) Definite article: the same for -a words, declines the same way as well The third group of case declension is for the masculin words ending in -en. Example word: Munen (=city) Definite article: Íen The fourth group of case declension is for the masculin words ending in -ur. Example word: Astur (=star) The fifth group of case declension is for the neuter words ending in -il. Example word: Mulil (=country) Definite article: Íl The sixth group of case declensions is for the feminin, masculin ánd neuter words ending in consonants. The definite article is the same as the articles mentioned above, depending on which gender the noun has. Example word: Vastuk (=road), masculin Verbs Verbs conjugate according to person and number. The infinitive ends in -in. Example verb: istin (to see). The next table shows the present tense The next table shows the past tense The next table shows the future tense The next table shows the pluperfect tense The passive is formed by a form of 'to be' (present, past, future or pluperfect) + the past form of the main verb. To be (jaman) Present Past Future Pluperfect Except from 'to be', there is no irregular verb. Adjectives Adjectives decline the same way as the nouns and come right behind the noun they belong to in a sentence. Adjectives always have the same ending letter as the noun they belong to, except for the sixth group, for that group the suffix -er is used behind the root of the adjective. Adverbs Adverbs are formed by putting -rim behind the root of the adjective. The adverb is placed in the sentence right behind the verb it belongs to.